A Colt
by ObsceneQueen
Summary: Twilight tends to keep many details of her foalhood secret to her friends, such as her own brother, so who's to say there aren't more ponies in her life she hasn't mentioned? This is the story of one of them, her lover's to be precise, and how she made his life worth living, for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Music Recommended for reading: Lana Del Rey; Born to Die**

Colton was a brown unicorn colt with beautiful turquoise eyes, born in the Equestrian capital city of Canterlot. Born to rich parents who were also relatives to the royal family, he seemed to have a perfect childhood. However, the riches of his family was only shrouding the troubles of his life. Born premature, he was quite scrawny and weak in the first years of his life, it was actually questioned whether he would live through birth or not. It took him about two years before he learned how to walk.

His mother, a high class ex-socialite of Cloudsdale and a descendant of Commander Hurricane, had bore him at an age slightly old for ponies and had heart problems which Colton may have inherited. She loved him dearly, but was often surprised at what a delicate child Colton was. His father, an extremely distant cousin to Celestia, while never physically abusive, was intimidating to Colton and usually teased him for his weakness and frailty. But his father, by far, wouldn't even come close to the cruelty inflicted upon him by his brother, Blueblood, who was as spoiled as he was cruel. Aside from the usual bossiness that comes from being an elder child, Blueblood loved to take advantage of Colton's kind and naïve nature and trick him into doing things which usually got him in trouble. However this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Whenever their parents would leave for a trip or a political meeting that needed to be discussed in Celestia's court Blueblood would often verbally, if not physically, or even rarely, sexually abuse Colton in any way he could. Most of it was Blueblood asking him if he'd like to play a game, like hoofball or horseshoes. After Blueblood beat him at the game he would often call Colton a loser, or worthless, claiming "No one in the world other than mother or father would even think of liking you, you worthless brown bag of sobs! I bet you won't even have a cutie mark you're so worthless!" Colton usually responded with tears and sobbing, trying to run away from Blueblood. Most of the time Blueblood would catch up with him, he would hurt or touch him depending on his mood, and threaten to hurt him more if he told mother and father, this would force Colton to have to learn how to hide his sadness and keep them inside of him when his mother and father arrived, showing no visible sign of distress. He eventually became a master of hiding his depression. In the rare moments Colton was able to escape Blueblood he ran to his room, locked the door, and sobbed in his bed praying to Celestia that his brother would die. It was odd though, praying to someone who was technically a relative. Other times he would run into the plain near his mansion and hide until mother and father came back, he'd usually pick the plant which grew there, a plant which he called a blue poppy. One day when incredibly depressed and hungry, he ate one of them, it actually made him feel happy, something that was rare for him. On one of the incidents when Colton locked himself in his room, Blueblood was able to pick it open and raped him while telling him that besides being "A useless fucktoy" he was completely worthless. This abuse from his brother eventually led him into believing that he actually was worthless, and that no one would ever like him. He was not yet contemplating suicide though, as he was young and feared death much more than suffering. The pain from the rape and insulting caused him to cry harder than he ever had before. This was a main factor in Colton's reasoning for his hatred of most males, they were complete perverts. When his mother and father came home and he was not able to contain his emotions, he made an excuse that he had a nightmare during a nap. His mother would calm him down by cuddling up with him in bed and singing him a lullaby.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no dear, not while I'm around._

She would sing in waht seemed to be the sweetest voice in the world to Colton.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays'_

_I'll send 'em howling,_

_I don't care, I got ways._

Colton usually thought of this song, whenever he was sad, to try and ease the pain. It sort became the melody of his life.

During this early stage of his life, he was enrolled to Celestia's _School for Gifted Unicorns_ partly because of his skill in magic, but mostly because of his royal status. It was a place of solace for Colton, he liked learning about new ideas and spells. He did well but had to study hard to do so. Although he was demonstrated great potential as a magic user his most favourite of subjects was alchemy. It fascinated him how reagents so small could have such a tremendous effect on the body of a pony. Unfortunately, not many ponies saw alchemy as a useful subject, even those who taught it, seeing magic as an easier way to cure ails, making alchemy a short class with only tiny details. He was teased at times for his frailty, mostly by colt boys who did not know how to make friends, but never by the fillies. The fillies were always very kind to Colton, as females are usually more sympathetic to the physically weak. They also admired how kind he was to people. He mostly sat with them when it was time for lunch, or played with them during recess. They played an essential role in Colton's life by keeping his self-esteem from dropping too low. In forth grade He had developed a crush on one of his friends, a filly named Blue Heart, but he never pursued her, from fear of rejection.

After six years of the elementary stage of academia he had still not yet earned his cutie mark. his father died in a construction accident he had of a corporation he'd invested in. While he was sad, this really didn't affect Colton as his father had no real emotional significance in his life. Blueblood moved to a university, now that he was done with Highschool. This may have been one of the best periods of his life. For the fist time ever, he was happy at home and school. This was also the year he met Twilight Sparkle, who had recently became famous for her amazing accidental demonstration of power. Up until Twilight came to the school, Colton was the top of his class.

Of course at first she was unapproachable due to the the crowd of fillies and colts around her during the first two weeks of fifth grade asking her questions like "How are you so smart?" or "Why hadn't Celestia picked any other student in history?", but eventually they grew disinterested in her as she didn't really have anything to talk about. Colton wasn't particularly interested in her until they were paired as partners in alchemy class. The brown unicorn was very surprised when Twilight had asked him to help her study for alchemy, Princess Celestia's student herself. She explained that she thought of alchemy as sort of a petty subject, which caused her to lack interest in it, but still wanted to excel in every subject. She invited him to her house to help her study, something no one had ever asked him before. He obviously would not decline such an opportunity and said yes. He was very excited, as most young ponies are during an invite.

"_Maybe we'll become friends and she can tell me some of the secrets Celestia has been teaching her_!" Colton thought to himself as he trotted with Twilight to her house after school. When they reached the door to her large, tower of a house, Twilight opened it with a key from her schoolbag and led him inside. As she was leading him into the living room, a teenage stallion of slender build appeared before them, he looked about five or four years younger than Blueblood. This caused Colton to immediately hide behind Twilight.

"Hey Twiley!" he said enthusiastically, "How was school today?" Colton was astounded at how kind he was to Twilight, he thought all siblings did was hate each other.

"It was okay I guess." replied Twilight, "I brought a friend over to help me study with alchemy. Come on don't be shy Colton! Shining Armor doesn't bite!" _"Shining Armor?"_ Colton thought to himself, _"Shouldn't they have the same last name?"_ Being called a friend by Twilight made Colton feel safer and came out from behind Twilight, no longer obstructing Shining Armor's view of him. As soon as Shining Armor saw that Colton was a boy, his look of enthusiasm quickly changed into a look of sternness.

"Oh, a boy." Shining Armor said sternly.

This immediately caused Colton to shake fearfully and then fall to the ground covering his head with his hooves, shouting "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Twilight was shocked by Colton's sudden fear of Shining Armor.

Shining Armor felt confused as well as guilty for scaring Colton so easily "I'm sorry bro." He said apologetically, "I'm just being protective of Twiley, I don't want her to end up in a relationship with a jerk, you know?" This caused Colton to restrain from his fear and stand back up, feeling embarrassed of his cowardice. Twilight was embarrassed as well but for a different reason.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of picking friends who are nice to me Shining Armor! Come on Colton!" She stomped away, angrily upstairs, Colton followed shortly afterward, "Sorry..." he murmured to Shining Armor as he followed Twilight. Shining Armor gave him an approving gesture as he left the living room via the stairs. Once they were in her room, Twilight used her horn to telekinetically shut the door.

She groaned. "He's a nice guy most of the time." she said.

"I know." replied Colton in a sort of shy, "He just seems slightly protective over you, I over-reacted anyways. You're lucky to have a brother who's so kind to you, one who actually cares what happens to you. He's much nicer than my brother."

Twilight looked confused, "You seemed like an only child to me." she replied, "I haven't seen anypony that looks like you at school."

"He's much older than me, and attending a University in Fillydelphia." Colton said.

"Oh." Twilight replied, "Well, do you miss him?"

"HAY NO!" Colton yelled, "I wouldn't miss him if he died."

Twilight looked shocked, "Why? He couldn't be that awful."

"You'd want to kill your brother too, if he played games with you for the sole purpose of watching you lose and calling you worthless." he replied.

Twilight's eyes widened, they were now both sitting on the ground of her room. "That's kind of... cruel." she said sympathetically, "Shining Armor never does anything like that to me."

"That's not even the worst of it, sometimes he would beat me, and once he even... er, we... we should get back to alchemy." a single tear rolled down his left eye while saying this, although no distress was shown in his face, only slight irritation. Twilight noticed this but thought it was best she would not ask what he was going to say.

"You're... you're right, we need to get on subject." She pulled her alchemy book out, and they discussed what meant what, which plant was poisonous and which ones could save lives. This went on for about an hour.

_Not While I'm Around_ is copyright of the theatrical musical, _**Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet** Street._ I do not own this play quite obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recommended Music While reading**: Amelie Soundtrack Yann Tiersen

"Do you think you know enough to do the homework by tomorrow?" Colton asked Twilight.

"Of course!" Twilight cheerfully replied, I didn't know those brown weeds that grow in between the were natural giggled along with Twilight upon hearing this. "How could I forget something when I have nothing to do other than study anyways?"

Colton was confused, "_surely a filly like her must have other friends to play with, otherwise she'd be awkward like me." _Colton thought to himself. "Really?" He asked Twilight, "You don't have anything to do other than study? No sleepovers with anypony?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Twilight replied. If I distracted myself with petty things like friends I'll get caught up in something petty and never become the magic user I have the potential to be. The thing is, they'll just hold me back."

Colton was intrigued at Twilight's criticism of social norms, he never though anyone would have the same idea on how ponies value petty relationships more than academic success. _"R__elationships got you nowhere unless you had friends in high places, I like the way she thinks." _Colton thought to himself.

"The only ponies I guess I would consider friends would be shining armor, Celestia, mom, dad, and probably you too." Colton blushed at this, he felt honored to be considered a friend with someone who was hard to be friends with in the first place.

"Aw, thank you said thankfully. I think I have to leave, my mom will wonder why I haven't been home.

"Wait!" Twilight said in a slightly desperate tone, "Can you come back here tomorrow too? I have a spell Celestia wants me to learn, and I need to have another person to cast it on. And if I learn it properly, I think I'd be able to teach you the spell. Please?"

"Of course I'll help you Twilight,He eagerly replied, but do you mind telling me what the spell is or any of it's effect before I agree to let you cast it on me?"

"Oh I wish I could but Celestia wanted it to be a surprise, It's sort of a reward I get for my work every week from Celestia. The further I progress into my studies, the more rare spells she rewards me with, but they're always surprises. I'm getting one she says I'll enjoy but that it requires a person to cast it replied.

"Oh, well Celestia probably wouldn't make you learn a spell that was meant to hurt people, so I'll still do it. Colton said while holding his reluctance inside.

"Oh good!" Twilight yelled ecstatically. A faint crying noise was heard from the back her room after she yelled. "Oh dear, I've woken up Spike!She said in a whisper to herself. She trotted to the area in room the noise was coming from. A crib in the back of the room.

"I didn't think you'd be into those types of foal dolls that cried if you didn't feed it." Colton said confusedly.

Twilight sarcastically rolled her eyes at the thought of having one of those pay-for-work toys. "I wouldn't waste a chip of a bit on one of those sacks of endless salt water." Twilight said as pulled a small creature wrapped in a blanket out of the crib, holding the creature in one arm, "What I have Here is a one month old baby dragon!" She said as she held it up to the confused unicorn colt.

"They let you keep the dragon from the test?" Asked a bewildered Colton.

Twilight looked puzzled, "You're not afraid of him?" she asked.

"Why would I be?" Colton replied, "Baby dragons are almost completely harmless."

"How did you know that?" Twilight asked.

"Nearly all creatures in the stage of infancy are harmless. Aren't they?"

"_I'm impressed."_ Twilight thought to herself, _"E__verypony I've shown him to has shown at least some fear, even Shining Armor was afraid of him at first. Not only is he sweet, he's also educated."_

"I have to go home now Twilight, my mom is probably worried by now." Colton said earnestly.

"Alright Colton, just don't forget about our plan tomorrow." Twilight said while rocking Spike gently in her arms.

"Alright I won't, goodbye Twilight. Goodbye er... Spike." Colton said while heading out the door.

After carefully going downstairs, he was met with Shining Armor once again. Although Colton knew that Shining Armor had no desire to hurt him, he was still physically imposing to him.

"Hey kiddo," Shining Armor said enthusiastically, "How'd it go with Twiley!"

Colton was quiet for a couple of seconds but eventually replied, murmuring "Well, I... I think she's got one of the most incredible minds of all time, her alchemy skills could use help though, but she's learning well."

"No no," armor armor replied. "That's not what I mean..."

"Well, what do you mean?" Colton asked timidly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think Twiley likes you." Shining Armor explained.

Colton's face became red. "Wha- How... How can you tell!?" He asked nervously.

"Well, she was doing really well in alchemy at the regular magic school she used to go to, and only started to get B's in alchemy when partners were assigned, which is practically when she met you."

"But... But... But why would she like me? I'm not exactly what you would call er... a stud." Colton said. "I have toothpicks for where my bones should be and a desolate void where my muscles should be."

Shining Armor chuckled at Colton's remark "Well your a nice guy, that's a good reason, another may be that your brainiac, Twilight is crazy for that kind of stuff." He said in a kind, encouraging way.

"Er... thank you for letting me know Shining said with sincerity mixed with a feeling of nervousness. 的'll have to leave now, thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem bro." Armor replied.

Colton made his way out the door, he noticed first, the town clock, which showed it was four o'clock, two hours from the normal time he was home. He hurried as fast as his fragile body could allow, his mother's heart problems were getting worse due to his father's death and worrying her even further would not help with that at all. By the time he got there he was sweating and breathing heavily. He managed to be able to stop breathing so heavily, so his mother mother wouldn't assume that he was being chased by bullies. He nonchalantly trotted around the side of the mansion and climbed over the back gate into a the courtyard Blueblood would often play games with him in, before he was too traumatized by his brother's abusiveness to notice or busy being insulted by him, but there were all sorts of beautiful vines, flowers, and vegetables in the courtyard most of which he had seen in Alchemy class. But before he picked any of it he quickly got in through the back door. His mother was not there.

Colton was worried at first, but later found a note in the kitchen that read-

My dearest Colton,

Princess Celestia has requested my presence as she has ordered an emergency meeting to discuss the inevitable return of an enemy who may not be named. Be careful of people who~~~~~

There were about three or so more lines to the note but it was too sloppily written for him to read. After reading the note he breathed a sigh of relief. Colton now had his own personal alchemy supply store. The carnivorous Mars hoof trap, itchy pythonian vines, and poisonous red grapes were even inhabitants of this garden metropolis. Before he just smooshed random plants together, he had to gather some of the most of ingredients and organize them neatly. Colton decided to use the Mars hoof trap as a test subject, due to its was fame for having a similar digestive system to that of an adult pony, but at the same time unable to be killed through digestive means. He first took the petals from a white rose (infamous for having a knack at causing premature aging), which he grounded into a pile of mush with his hoof. When he was finished grounding the petals he wiped the sweat off his eyebrows, the liquid from his hooves seeped down slowly from his eyebrows into his eyes, they stung a bit but it was tolerable. He then mixed the mushy petals with juice from the red grapes in a small bowl, making a sort of pinkish colored liquid, which resembled berry lemonade. He proceeded to pour half of it carfully into the carnivorous plant's mouth, causing it to close. Colton could hear the plant's digestive acid boil away at the liquid inside. However the plant's mouth did not open after digestion as they are supposed to, after a half an hour of waiting Colton attempted to pry the plant's mouth open with his hooves as hard as he could even pulling the thing out of the flowerpot, the roots were fickle as well, but it would not budge, in fact it felt harder than it did when plotted it into a flower pot. Colton then thought he realized what he had done, he thought he had hardened the cell walls of the plant. He thought it would wear off eventually. Giving up for the night, he put the bowl half filled with the paralyzing liquid in the back of the freezer, in case it would come in handy later, then went to his room to read.

When his mother came back from the court was terribly happy to see him. "Darling were okay without me here, you aren't hurt, right?She said sweetly as she nuzzled his neck with love.

"No mom, I was okay, really." Colton said, slightly annoyed by his mother's cooing. After a talk with his mother about his time at Twilight's house, he decided he needed to go to bed early from all the tiring things that happened to him that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recommended music for reading: Amelie Soundtrack – Yann Tierson**

Colton woke up early, like most ponies his eyes hurt whenever he woke up from sleep, but today he could barely see anything.

"Mom!" Colton shouted, sending his mother flying to his room. "I can't see anything three feet away from me! What's happening!"

Colton's mother made a sigh of relief, now that she knew her son's life was not in any danger. "Colton it's okay, sweetie, lots of ponies have trouble seeing at your age."

"I know that mom, but doesn't that take time? I saw perfectly just yesterday, and now I'll need glasses just to see my own hooves."

"Well every foal mature faster in different areas of the body than others so, um... your eyeballs must have matured overnight! You're growing up that's all!" she said this as sincerely as possible.

*sigh "Okay, Mom, but I need glasses, how else am I supposed to be able to read the board at school. And if I even attempt to go to Twilight's house after school as I intended, I'll fall right off of Canterlot."

This immediately caught his mother's concern. "Alright Colton, I'll get you some glasses." she said before flying out of the room, quickly coming back with a pair of large black circular glasses. "These were your father's, the pair he left at home when he went to that... place. It would be good for you to have something of his to remind you of him anyways. You always did have his eyes." She said as she started tearing up.

After being handed his new glasses Colton brushed his teeth and took his mother's carriage chauffeur to school. The fillies were not being as nice to him as they were before, sometimes they would act like they hated him or even wished him dead. Other times they would act all nice again as if they hadn't done anything wrong. The colts were no better to him though, always calling him Colton the Coltcuddler, and making him feel weak in order to try and impress the fillies, which failed tremendously. Twilight Sparkle was one of the only ones who did not try to use Colton to fulfill their own low self-esteem that that came with hormonal changes.

During alchemy class a colt was shooting spit wads at Colton, even though he asked him stop nicely several times, he would not even stop when the alchemy Professor, Mary Yuri, sent him into the back of the room. He claimed that he had to do it because he did not like people with glasses. This made Colton want to cry, but he was able to hold it back.

Twilight whispered something to herself, and suddenly a vial of acid from a shelf above fell onto the colt, causing a loud and terrible screaming noise. Twilight then made a smile, indicating she was pleased, this surprised Colton, he never knew that fillies could be violent as well. The colt's name was revealed to be Winter Delight, and that he had schizophrenia. Although he was badly hurt he did not die, but the class was let out early as a safety precaution.

While Colton walked with Twilight to her house he wondered why she had spilled the acid on the colt eventually asking "Twilight, why did you hurt that colt with the acid earlier? He could have died."

Twilight looked a little embarrassed, but it left her face once she had thought of an answer. "Because Colton, he was being terrible to you, and wouldn't stop when we attempted to reason with him, so he had to be taught a lesson, it's as simple as that."

At first surprised by Twilight's idea of crime and punishment, this made more sense to him the more he thought about it. "I guess you're right Twilight, if someone refuses to stop they have meet consequences." He told Twilight.

Twilight smiled "I knew you would agree. Anyway the spell I was talking about yesterday has probably been delivered to my house by now, we should hurry." she said as she gradually trotted faster.

"Thank you for caring about me Twilight." He told her.

When they arrived at Twilight's house the first thing she did was check the mailbox, surely enough a scroll was found in the inside of it. When heading to the door instead of using a key to unlock it, Twilight simply knocked on the door, seconds later Shining Armor opened it.

"Twiley, you're home early. And you brought Colton again." Shining Armor said enthusiastically. "Why are you home early though?"

"There was an accident in the classroom and we were in our last period so we had to leave." A small smirk appeared on Twilight's face after saying this.

"Well ain't you two lucky!" Shining Armor said as Twilight and Colton walked inside, Colton now comfortable around him. "Are you two going to play upstairs?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" Twilight asked.

"Well Mom and Dad are... uh, well... busy up there." Shining Armor said, as if he were trying to hide something.

"Oh." Twilight said, sounding embarrassed. "Come on Colton, let's go outside." Colton didn't exactly now what they meant, but he felt it would make Twilight think he was dumb. He followed Twilight out the back door, which he had failed to notice from his last visit. The backyard was large for one that was covered by the just the front of the house. There were also many decorations of what looked to be heroes and heroins of Equestrian lore and history.

"Mom and Dad got this house after I became Celestia's student." Twilight said proudly, "Celestia said I'd need a better learning envirement."

"It's very nice." Colton replied, "By the way, where were your parents? I didn't I see them yesterday?"

"They were on a vacation." Twilight answered, "My mom is planning on writing an adventure novel and needed inspiration. They came back today though."

This made Colton's face become pale and his front hooves to shake as he thought of the horrid things that happened to him when his parents left him home with Blueblood for a vacation, but kept himself from having something like a panic attack. "Well it's a good thing you have a responsible older brother to take care of you." He said tremblingly.

Twilight's enthusiastic look changed into a look of concern. "Are you alright?" She asked, taking notice to the colt's sudden paleness.

Colton shook his head as if he was trying to rid his mane of water. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, panting a bit.

"Good." Twilight said doubtfully. She took the spell rolled up in the scroll and read it for a moment "Now apparently this spell is supposed to give the pony it is cast on temporary wings."

Colton's sad look shifted into a look of excitement, his large turquoise eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't even know that there was a spell fr that, or that there even could be! And now I get to fly just like mom!" He began to hop happily across the backyard.

His over-excitement made Twilight giggle, it reminded her of when she was asked by Celestia to become her personal student. "You'll need to stand still, if you want the spell to work." Twilight said teasingly.

Colton stopped hopping. "Oh, yeah." He said earnestly, "Sorry." He trotted back over to Twilight and sat about five feet away from her to give room for charging the spell.

Twilight recited the spell in her head over and over, as if nothing in the world existed but her and the spell. The magical aura that all unicorns emit began to cause Twilight's horn to glow with a vibrant purplish color. She gritted her teeth as the aura of light on her horn began to expand.

Colton was a bit scared now, his eyes widened at the ultra luminescent aura now surrounding Twilight's head. _"What if this hurts really bad?"_ he thought to himself. He then thought of what he heard happened during her admittance test at school. But before his brain could even send the message of "run" to his legs, a large blast of white magical aura shot at him from the front, however he was able to close his eyes.

When Colton opened his eyes Twilight was on the ground, and breathing heavily as if she had ran a marathon.

"Twilight!" Colton yelled. He came over to Twilight as fast as he could, which was for some reason faster than usual. "Are you alright?" Colton asked Twilight, concerned with her obvious fatigue.

"I-I... I'm alright." She said sounding a bit less tired, "That felt... awful, but I see the spell worked."

Colton was confused, but soon realized he was hovering about an inch from the ground. He looked behind him and surely enough there were two wings on his back. They weren't like normal pegasi wings though, they were larger and resembled butterfly wings, only you could see through them. "Holy crap!" Yelled Colton, "You're right!" He began to spin around with his new wings. "Twilight, this is really amazing, let me see the spell so I can cast it on you, and we can fly together!"

"I think that might be very difficult for you though Colton." She said sounding a little sad. "The only reason I'm not in a coma right now is because I took extensive meditation classes with Celestia in order for me to be able focus harder and do spells like this. It might hurt you if you try."

Colton's smile left his face and fluttered back down on the ground before Twilight. "But you did all that to yourself just to give me wings, it doesn't seem fair." He replied.

"Well would you like to have your head explode from the magic overflow?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"No," Colton replied with a tone just as sarcastic, "But maybe there is another way I could make it up to you." Colton thought to himself for a minute, rubbing his hoof against his forehead in thought. He then had an idea. "I could carry you..." he suggested.

A small blush was visible on Twilight's face. "Oh that's sweet and all but... won't that hurt you?" She asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I've wanted to fly ever since my mother flew in front of me for the first time." He said proudly, "It'll be really fun I promise, my mom used to fly with me all the time when she could carry me. Besides, you probably weigh less than you think you do, it won't be hard." He said sweetly.

Twilight's blush was now clearly visible. "Okay you little schmooze master you've talked me into it, lemme get on your back." Twilight said as she began to stand up and trot towards Colton. She slowly put herself on his back, her neck on his.

Colton was surprised at how light she was, she never really seemed like a heavy person to begin with but she also never seemed ultra light either. _"Maybe the spell increases strength as well."_ He thought to himself. He felt something else with Twilight on his back, it was a good feeling, but he didn't know what it was. Twilight felt this as well, but wasn't by it.

"Twilight, I'll fly anywhere you tell me to, just say the place." Colton said as he began to flutter in the air, with Twilight still on his back.

"Well I'm not going to make you fly us all the way to Cloudsdale," Twilight said jokingly. "We should go somewhere easy, like town square."

"Alright Twiley." He agreed. he flew up over the walls of Twilight's backyard, and into town. They saw many of their classmates who had not been in the same period begin heading home as they flew over the unsuspecting crowds. As they flew closer to town square they eventually saw their school, with the unicorn from earlier who had acid spilled on him being pulled into a ambulance.

Twilight then spat from above, onto the colt's unconscious face. This shocked, but at the same time in some sort of twisted way, also flattered him.

They soon reached town square, but once they were there they didn't know what to do. Until Twilight thought of an idea. "Colton, fly us to the top of city hall." She said enthusiastically.

Colton did as was told and fluttered over the pinnacle of Equestrian politics. He landed softly on it's roof. "Alright Twilight. Now what?" He asked, whispering so he would not attract attention to the roof.

"Princess Celestia's pet, Philomena, flies down into town every Friday to play. Today is Friday, and maybe we'll get a better view." Twilight said happily.

Colton was embarrassed about how little he knew of his extremely distant great aunt, compared to Twilight's knowledge of her. However, he remembered a flickering red light that shone in the sky when his mother flew him through town once. "What time does she usually get here?" He asked.

"It's random." Twilight answered nonchalantly. "Why don't we talk while we wait for her?"

"Oh... um... alright!" Colton replied, "But talk about what?"

"Well you know, ourselves." She answered.

"Oh, well the only real interesting thing about me I guess is that I'm related to Celestia." He said causally.

"That is interesting Colton, but it's not the only thing interesting about you." She said in a comforting voice, "You're sweet and you're as smart as me."

"Oh come now Twilight, I'm not nearly as intelligent as you." He said humbly

"And you're also sort of cute." She said. She then covered her mouth with her hooves, embarrassed.

Colton's smile went away, but was replaced with an equally, if not, more expressive blush. "Uhm... er... th-th-th-thank you Twilight. Nopony has ever said that to me before, well nopony as special as you." He said nervously, but sincerely.

Twilight removed her hooves from her mouth, her eyes were now wide open, as was Colton's. They were now inter-locked in eye contact.

Colton had not realized how beautiful Twilight was until now, her beautiful purple eyes shone in the now dark outside like stars, but unlike the stars, Twilight was here with him and not millions of light-years away. Her eyes also complemented her equally beautiful mane, a striped mane which was also reminiscent of a star, not a regular star, but a shooting star of violet and magenta blaze.

"Twi... Twilight?" Colton said in a soft and concerning voice. "Do you... like me?" He asked.

"I... Yes." Tilight said, sounding ashamed. "You're just so different from all of the other colts in school, you're mature, sweet, smart, and quiet, everything they should be! Those worthless bullies." Twilight began to tear up now. "Now I've ruined the possibility of a relationship with the only colt I'll ever even have a chance with!" Her face was now in the floor of the roof which they were on.

The second Twilight started crying, Colton galloped toward her, forgetting he had wings. He laid down with her on the floor, nuzzling her neck. "Twiley, please don't cry, I like you too! You're the only filly that's ever really treated me this well because of something other than pity." He was crying as well and really in love now, for the first time in his life. "You're also beautiful, and talented. And talent goes a really long way in my book Twilight."

Twilight immediately stopped sobbing and pulled her face from the ground to look up at Colton. "Do you really mean that?" She asked in a delicate tone. "You like me?"

"Of course I do, Twiley." Colton said lovingly. "What sick freak of nature wouldn't?"

Twilight began to cry again, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Somepony likes me!" she said aloud. "Somepony really likes me!"

Colton then heard a pony in the not far distance complain about noise from the city hall roof. "Twilight, we have to be quiet." He whispered to Twilight, interrupting her emotional breakthrough. "Ponies outside are wondering about the noise from the roof."

Twilight stopped shouting. "*Sigh* You're right, this phoenix thing isn't worth getting trouble over. Why don't we go to the top of Celestia's tower. We can stargaze up there."

Colton loved this idea, he loved looking out his window at stars as a foal, and would love doing it with Twilight. "I almost forgot about my wings. And that's a great idea Twilight, hop on, let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

Twilight climbed slowly onto Colton's back, still a bit tired from the spell, and lovingly wrapped her hooves around his neck. She gently nuzzled him as she did this.

This sent a lovely chill of adrenaline down Colton's back. He flapped off to in direction to upper Canterlot.

When Colton looked back at Twilight on him her eyes were closed but she was still awake. Her arms were still around his neck and she was smiling a pleasant smile. And he could have sworn she was whispering something.

When he reached the highest tower in all of Equestria, he landed a bit less gently than he had at city hall because of Twilight's eagerness to get there. Twilight fell off of him when he landed, on his face, but fortunately the floor to this tower, was carpeted. Twilight sat up and giggled, helped Colton up, and kissed his cheek. "Unicorns weren't meant to fly anyway." She said teasingly.

Colton's face was suddenly red, he fell backwards onto the the carpeted floor staring happily at the starry sky. Twilight cuddled up next to him, with her head on his chest. Colton put his hoof around her, giving her a feeling of security.

Twilight then moved up closer to Colton's head. "Colton," she said lovingly.

"Yes Twiley?" Colton replied, turning his head towards hers.

"I love you." Twilight said quicklybefore she kissed him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Colton did not know what to do, her lips were still on his. He'd never kissed anyone before besides his mom, and he would never kiss her like this. He felt her tongue try to enter his mouth, but he took his head and as well as the rest of his body away and sat back up before she was able to fully french him. "Twilight... uh... where'd you learn to do that?" He asked in an amused but tired sounding voice. _ "Oh no! I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."_ He thought to himself

Twilight sat up, looking embarrassed. "Shining Armor and my foal sitter have been dating for a while. One time after they sent me to bed early I came down and they were kissing like that."

"Twilight, you don't need to do that kind of... stuff to please me." Colton said as he wrapped his hooves back around her. "We can just cuddle together. Shining Armor is older than us and has... certain needs that we don't have."

"Oh good." Twilight said with a sigh of relief. "I thought we would have to do that all the time, it felt weird and sort of gross." She then wiped her mouth of the saliva that had escaped it. "Your lips taste like blood by the way, are you okay?"

Colton sort of chuckled at this. "I guess my face hit the floor harder than I thought. With the thought of you I was able to ignore it." He said whilst embracing her in a hug.

Twilight buried her face into Colton's chest "Hmmm." She sighed happily, "You make me feel so happy Colton." She began to stroke his fluffy mane gently. Despite the cold air, Twilight made Colton feel so warm.

But this was very strange for Colton. He and Twilight were treating each other like regular friends of the opposite sex normally would only half of an hour ago, and now they were confessing their love for each other and cuddling under the stars. It just felt weird for him, really good, but weird. But what also bothered him was that he may not be able to please Twilight. His father was not very good to his mother, not bad but still he ignored her often, so he really had no example of how to be a good boyfriend other than those teenage Unicorns and occasional Pegasi couples who took walks at the park and acted like they were the only two people in the world. "Twiley, you make me fell really happy too. I wish Celestia made nights were longer, because I don't want this to end." He whispered sweetly into her ear as a small gust of wind blew upon them.

"Oh no." Twilight said, immediately losing the euphoric trance she had been in. "Mom and Dad will be worried if I don't get back soon. They're still afraid of what could happen with my godlike powers and all."

"Oh Starswirl's beard!" He said angrily, "I would have loved sharing the constellations we know about."

"That can wait for tomorrow." Twilight replied. "If you'd like too, you can sleep over at my house. But your mom won't worry about you, right?" She said with hope in her eyes

"I told her that I might have to stay over with you because of the spell, but I can make something up when I go back home tomorrow." Colton answered, his smile returning.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought we'd have to fly all the way to your house and ask her for permission. And we wouldn't be able to either, your wings just wore off."

"What?!" Colton said in a mixture of both surprise and shock. He back, and sure enough his wings were no longer there. "Oh. Well it was fun to have them."

"Alright, let's go." Twilight said gleefully.

"But I don't have any wings." Colton said sadly.

"We don't need wings sweetie!" Twilight replied with equal glee as before.

"But then how are we-" Colton's question was interrupted by a flash of light, a quick but very bright flash of light, causing his eyes to close. When he opened them he found himself in Twilight's living room. He was extremely confused. Before he could ask Twilight what just happened a blue stallion, slightly taller than Shining Armor, walked in the room and approached them.

"Twilight!" The Blue Stallion said in an excited voice.

"Daddy!" Twilight said with equal excitement as she galloped toward her father's open arms for a hug. He wrapped his hooves around her as she jumped from the floor, almost falling back a bit.

"How's my little Twiley?" He asked as he nuzzled her gently in a hug.

"Really great dad!" Twilight said excitedly. "And I have a new friend!" Twilight broke from the hug and trotted towards Colton, still in the place he had originally appeared. She grabbed his hoof and started to head back toward her confused father.

Colton began to get nervous, although her father seemed to be a nice fellow he did not want to make him concerned about Twilight and have an emotional breakdown in front of her again. _"Crap crap crap crap crap!"_ He thought to himself as he was forced to approach his love's father.

"Dad, this is Colton. He helps me with testing the spells Celestia sends me." Twilight explained to her father.

To Colton's surprise, Twilight's father's look of confusion shifted into one of happiness. "Nice to meet you Colton. Thanks for being a help for Twilight here." He said thankfully as he began to shake his hoof. "You must be a real special kid, Twilight's never brought anyone here from school, and she's quite proud of it."

Colton, confused but relieved, felt very luck that her father wasn't over-protective as most fathers are made out to be. "Oh... er, thank you sir." He said humbly.

"No problem kiddo, and you can call me Nightlight by the way."

"Oh, alright. I'll do that." Colton replied.

"Dad." Twilight interjected, like she wanted something "I was wondering if me and Colton... could have a sleepover..."

Surprisingly Nightlight's smile did not leave his face. _"Kid's probably a colt cuddler anyways." _He thought to himself. "That seems fine to me." He said surprisingly casually.

Twilight was actually shocked that her father was so quick to persuade, it usually took a bit more time than this to get something she wanted from him. "R-Really?" Twilight asked in disbelief Oh thank you daddy!" She said thankfully as she gave her father a big hug.

"Well why would I deny you your first sleepover sweetie?" Nightlight said as he nuzzled his daughter. He then stopped hugging his daughter. "Now you guys should get upstairs. I have to talk to Shining Armor about this 'Royal Guard' stuff he keeps going on about."

"Okay daddy!" Twilight said in a disgustingly groveling way. And then with that said they headed upstairs. As they reached the upstairs hallway Twilight began to contemplate her father's decisions. "I have no idea why he was so easily convinced honestly. He wouldn't usually let me do things like this."

"Maybe he's in a good mood because he's happy to see you?" Colton suggested.

"He's been in better moods before, and has still refused things I've asked him." She said in a frustrated voice. "Well let's not dwell on something so unimportant. The important thing is that we can be together for a whole night." She began to get closer to Colton as they entered her room. She shut the door behind her with magic, and to Colton's surprise as he turned around to face her, locked it as well but without magic. After-which she turned around, now facing him, and brushed up against him as a cat would to a loving master, which immediately caused him to blush.

"Uh Twilight, where's Spike?" Colton asked as he noticed the room was too quiet to have a baby sleeping in it.

Twilight paused from rubbing against him. "Mom has been the one taking care of him most of the time, I just took care of him during their trip. Now anyways..." Twilight then continued to rub against him.

Twilight made Colton feel warm again as she did on Celestia's tower. It wasn't the same kind of warmth you'd get from a warm fire or a Summer day, it was the kind of warmth you feel when you know a person you love loves you back. Her striped mane tickled against his neck and chest as he began to sit down and have Twilight begin to lean against him. He fell backwards after a bit of Twilight's advances, but gently so. The carpet on the floor added to this.

"Mmmf!" Colton murmured as his head fell upon the carpeted floor.

"Oh no!" Twilight said frantically. "Are you okay Coltie?"

"Twilight I'm fine, don't worry." Colton replied in a comforting tone. "Nice carpet by the way. It's definitely one I'd like to have if I fell a lot."

Twilight giggled. "You're so funny Colton. I can't see why the colts at school don't like you."

"Yeah... I can't either." He said sadly.

Twilight immediately regretted bringing this up. So to make him forget she kissed him again, but not with tongue of course. It was quicker than the others she had given him, but it was just as effective.

To Twilight's surprise, Colton then stood back up and kissed her back. He looked at her face and mistook her surprise for fear. "I'm sorry Twilight, I just wanted to..."

"No. I-I love it." Twilight interrupted. "Please, do it again."

"Um, okay." Colton replied confusedly. He kissed her again, but this time on the cheek. When he did this their horns rubbed together slightly, this caused both he and Twilight to feel that warmth they felt when near each-other, but multiplied by ten. This caused Colton to hop back and sit back down and Twilight to let out a cry of happiness.

"Wow, what the heck was that?" Twilight asked Colton. "It was like when I hug you but better."

"I-I... I don't know." Colton said doubtfully. "Maybe we shouldn't try it again though."

Twilight jumped over to him and latched her hooves around him, putting her head over his shoulders. "I'm Celestia's apprentice, it's my job to find out about unicorn magic as much as I possibly can." She whispered sweetly into his ear. She then tilted her head slightly and made their horns touch.

Colton squealed a bit, but he didn't try to escape Twilight's grasp. He felt happier then when he had eaten the blue poppy in his younger years.

They held each-other in their arms for what seemed like hours. Both their minds were overcome with joy and passion. But after a while they decided that it was time for bed.

Twilight had a bunkbed in her room, as she and Shining Armor used to share it until it was decided he needed more space. It was too bad the lower bed would not even be used in one of Twilight's only sleep-overs. After all, it was only common sense that two people who make each-other feel so happy sleep in the same bed.

Colton climbed into the top bunk with Twilight as she magically turned off her room lights, the only light being the moon shining from the window. They cuddled closely together in the bed, all cozy and warm.

"Colton, can I ask you something?" Twilight asked sweetly.

"Sure Twiley, what is it?"

"Well yesterday, when you said you didn't like your brother, and and how he beat you and abused you and such. Well you were about to tell me something he did to you, but you hesitated, and if I remember correctly, I saw a tear roll down your eye and... Well I want to help you. I don't want to see you cry and pretend to feel nothing again."

"Twilight, I love you, so I will tell you, but please, don't tell anyone about this. He'll find out somehow and he'll do it again!" He said in a terrified manner.

"Shhh, Shhh." Twilight said in a comforting manner. "I won't tell anyone ever, I promise."

Colton let out a sigh. "When I was little and my parents were away, they usually took most of the servants with them for protection. Mother was against it because no one would be able to protect us there, but my dad insisted." Colton began to sniffle a bit. "My mom always knew there was something wrong with my brother, but she probably never thought he would do the things I told you about. But there was something I forgot to tell you about." He hesitated to explain what it was as tears began to roll down his eyes.

Twilight's eyes widened "It's okay." She said as she wrapped her hooves around Colton's neck and proceeded to kiss his head. "I'm right here, you don't have to cry."

Colton wiped away the tears and continued. "Sometimes instead of hitting me or kicking me, he'd... he'd... touch me."

Twilight gasped.

"And one time when I locked the door to my room to try and escape, he picked the lock and he..." Colton burst into tears and buried his face into the pillow to drown out the sound.

Twilight also had begun to cry but not as heavily as Colton. "Oh Celestia, you poor colt." She said with great empathy, stroking his mane. She was so lucky she had a brother like Shining Armor, and never imagined that brothers could ever be so horrible to their siblings. Twilight rested her horn atop of Colton's to calm him down. His crying stopped, but he was still obviously sad. "Colton, if it makes you feel any better, I think your brother is going to be tortured in Tartarus for eternity."

Colton smiled at her, and kissed her. They then cuddled closer together to ensure that their horns would stay on top of each-other as they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Colton woke up to Twilight's voice. "Wake up." She said in a comforting tone. "I want to play with you, Colton."

As Colton rubbed his, for some reason, glassesless eyes, he realized that they were no longer in

Twilight's bed, or even her house for that matter. But instead, in a field. Not just any field, the one he escaped to for solace during his younger and more depressing years. There were blue poppies everywhere around them, Colton almost mistook the field for the sea.

"Colton follow me!" Twilight said giddily before galloping further into the field.

This bothered Colton, she was acting unusually giddy, especially for someone like her, and she didn't even tell him how they had gotten here. "Twilight, wait!" He said as he began to gallop after her.

Although at first he was amused, Colton began to get very annoyed. She ept turning and twisting around the field like she was trying to get away from him, worst of all he could still hear her giggling. Twilight was galloping so fast it was unbelievable, the field seemed so vast and endless, Colton was almost unable to catch up with her, but he was able to tackle her to the ground after what had seemed like an hour. "Twilight." He said, holding back his anger. "Can you please tell me how we're here, and why you ran from me?"

Just then Twilight's smile faded away as her entire body sank into the field ground as she began to cry. The sky had begun to darken.

Colton was horrified, he tried to pull her out, but the force pulling her was just too strong. His eyes began to water. She wa now out of his sight and underground. But in a pathetic effort to try and save her, he began digging in the dirt with his hooves. After digging for a couple of seconds he found a mouth, which began to breath. He was relieved temporarily, but soon realized it was not hers. This mouth was white.

"Thank you, brother!" It said in a disturbingly pleasant voice.

And to Colton's shock, he recognized this voice, it was Blueblood's.

"AAAH!" Colton screamed as he woke up in Twilight's bed. _"Oh thank Celestia, it was just a dream... a terrible, terrible dream."_ He thought to himself. By the looks of it, it was 4 a.m. He looked to his side, and surely enough, Twilight was right there, now half awake due to his scream.

"Whas tha-" She said with a yawn.

"Shhh." Colton whispered sweetly into her ear. "It's fine darling. You can go back to sleep now." He then hugged Twilight in his arms and began to sing a lullaby.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no dear, not while I'm around._

Twilight began to bury her face into Colton's chest, falling into deeper sleep, but he continued to sing.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling,_

_I don't care, I got ways._

Twilight began to snore quietly, but Colton still sang to her in that gentle voice.

_No pony's gonna hurt you,_

_No pony's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

Twilight was now in deep sleep and Colton felt that it would be silly to continue singing. So he just snuggled up with her and tried to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't sleep. The images he had seen in his dreams and the thoughts they gave him were too disturbing to allow him to do so. _"What if Blueblood comes back and he finds out I told Twilight?"_ The poor colt thought to himself. _"And what if he hurts her too?!" _He couldn't help but fear it, she was the one of the only ponies in his life that loved him, if she were gone he would be miserable again.He had to tell his mother, otherwise they'd never really be safe. Besides, how could a blankflank like him protect one of the most powerful unicorns in equestria. His mind became distracted with the thought of these horrible, yet very unlikely, possiblities for hours.

Twilight woke up about two hours later, Colton was still awake and out of bed, circling the room thoughtfully. "Colton, what are you doing?" She asked with a yawn.

Colton halted. "Oh, um... I guess I was just waiting for you."

"Aww." Twilight muttered as if she had just seen a kitten yawn. She sprang from her bunkbed, full of energy, causing a quiet thump as her hooves hit the carpeted floors. "I have lots of things planned for today, first we're going to Celestia's Archives and we're gonna..."

"I-I think I have to go..." Colton murmured reluctantly.

"Wha... wha... why?!"

"No, no, I'll be back really soon." He explained to the lovesick filly.

Twilight's apprehension disappeared with a sigh of relief. "Well, why are you going then?"

"Twilight... what I told you last night was something I've never told anyone before, not even my parents." He began to get closer to her as he explained. "And I feel like we'd be safer if I..."

Twilight's heart skipped a beat as eudaimonia suddenly rushed over her. She could no longer contain herself and tackled Colton and hugged him tightly. "Omigosh Colton, you're so damn sweet it hurts!" She happily exclaimed.

Colton didn't hesitate to hug her back. But although he loved the attention he was getting from Twilight, he still felt that it was more important that he tell his mother. "Twilight, as much as I love being with you, I really have to go and..."

"Can't I come with you?" She interupted.

"Oh, I guess you can. Sorry I didn't think of that."

"That's okay. Now let's go!" Her horn began to glow as the bright flashing light that Colton had seen before consumed them.

The next thing Colton knew he was on the sidewalk with Twilight, in front of the school.

"Uh... this is closer to your home than my house right?" Twilight asked timidly.

"Yes, it is Twilight. And even if it wasn't I would still enjoy walking with you." He said sweetly.

Twilight blushed and nuzzled Colton. They suddenly felt a cold breeze rush over them as they nuzzled and decided to stay very close whilst going to the mansion. They continued to walk in the cold morning together.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_~ Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street


	6. Chapter 6

Upon arriving to the large estate, Twilight was surprised at how grandious the home was. "Oh, I almost forgot, you're royalty."

"There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Colton asked with a slightly timid tone.

"No, of course not." Twilight reasurred. "It's just that a lot ponies from the court have a reputation for being... arrogant and pompous. And well... you're not like that at all."

It felt good when ponies disassociated himself from his brother, so Colton smiled graciously at Twilight for recognizing his individuality. "We should hurry up and get inside, the sooner we can get back at your place the better." But he noticed something odd, it looked as if the lights in the kitchen were all still on. They were no longer able to afford servants due to his father's death, and his mother was a terrible cook. Colton ignored these small bothers and galloped to the gate which separated the large courtyard from the frontyard, and with some effort, climed over it. Twilight followed, making an equal effort to get over. Upon entering, Twilight gazed at the beautiful array of plants packed into the gardenous region of the courtyard.

"Colton, these are beautiful. Did you plant them yourself?"

"Oh no, no, no. I just try to use them sometimes, I actually have no idea who planted them." As they moved through the courtyard, Colton failed to notice the plant which he had paralyzed before was still in the same condition.

Upon entering the back door, Twilight was still in awe at how lovely Colton's home looked, but she still however followed him onward.

"Twilight, stay here. I'll go and tell her, she's probably still sleeping and wouldn't like that I brought someone here this early." He whispered to her.

"Right." Twilight replied with a nod of her head.

Colton then left Twilight to seek his mother through the nearby hallway. _"Okay Colton, you can do this. Blueblood isn't here, he can't hurt you." _ It took him at least a minute, as the house was indeed very large, but when he had reached his mother's room she was nowhere to be found. And then suddenly...

"AAAAAHHH!"

As soon as Colton heard the scream he recognized as Twilight's, he galloped as fast as he could to the living room where he had left her. She wasn't there. "Twilight, where are you?!"

"I... I'm in the kitchen." Twilight replied with a touch of fear in her tone.

"What's wrong?" Colton was trying to deny in his head what he thought had made her scream.

"I-It's your mother. Please Colton come here!"

Colton galloped to the kitchen, and sure enough he found Twilight there, cowering in a corner. "Twilight, what happened to my mom?"

Twilight made a pointing gesture to the kitchen floor below the fridge, and there was his mother on the floor.

His heart almost stopped beating when he saw this, his eyes widened with sadness his mother was dead, or so he thought. But before he was able to cry, he saw that she was in a position one would not normally fall into when dying, or falling. She had a cup with pink content having spilled out of it in her hoof and looked as if she were sipping from it, and her eyes were open. Her face had calm manner about it, like she didn't expect whatever happened to her. Colton took a couple steps further to examine his mother, he immediatly recognized the liquid, it was the one he had made last night. He began to smack himself in the face and shout "I'm so stupid! I paralyzed my mom!" almost to a point where his head started to bruise and almost bled. Before Colton was able to knock his brains out of his head Twilight was able to intervene and grab his hoof.

"No, hurting yourself isn't going to get your mom back, she's not dead you said, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's alive." Colton said beginning to get teary. "But she could die if I can't help her soon."

"Alright let's go to your garden, we can probably make something to help her out of that. We need to try!"

Colton look at his mother on the ground like a statue, unwanted by the ponies and taken down. "Okay lets go!" His sadness now replaced with an aggression as he ran into the garden, shoving Twilight out of the way.

As soon as he was outside the first thing he noticed was the plant he paralyzed, it was exactly the same, no dehydration or whithering or anything. But he quickly shifted his attention to the plants. He grabbed plants so fast he didnt even have time to realize what any of them were, Twilight would help him supply them. He used a crobar he found in a supply room he had found to pry open the carnivorous plant's mouth so he wouldn't risk killing his mother. He mashed, chopped, and stirred all different types of plants for hours, sweat dripping from his once fluffy, but now damp mane. For every medicine for everything the combination had to be perfect, and the liklihood of this was not high. The effect this was having on Colton worried Twilight as he was getting angrier and angrier the more he failed.

After about twenty-three tries, Colton's face fell flat on the messy table he had been working on, and began to sob. _"Please, I need to help my mom. I need the ingredients to free her! I need them! I can't lose her! Not only will I lose one of the only ponies in the world who care about me, I'll have to stay with Blueblood!"_

"Colton, your horn!" Twilight cried in relief.

Colton looked up, seeing small sparks coming fro his horn, suddenly random plants from the garden began to glow. Tears stopped falling out of his eyes as he began to run toward them and pick them all gently. He was then able to diffentiate which ones he would juice, smash and slice by simply examining the texture of the plant, despite not even really paying attention to what the ingredient was. He was much calmer now than before, caring for each and every detail of the potion. When he was done mixing he took the liquified substance into a cup and he poured half of the solution into the Mars Hoof Trap's mouth, and as you would predict, it finally worked, with the plant becoming soft again and able to close and open it's mouth at will. Twilight gave Colton a big hug as reward for his hard work, which now had him practically drenched in sweat.

"I knew you could do it." She exclaimed lovingly.

"Th... Th-Thank you Twiley." He panted. "Now, let's... get... back... in there." he said as he wobbled his way back inside.

Slowly trotting with Twilight at his side, Colton made his way to the kitchen, his mother still on the floor. He approached her paralyzed body and slowly poured the solution down his mother's open mouth.

It took a minute or two, but soon she was coughing and her body could move again. however, she was asleep. Twilight used her magic to float Colton's mother onto a couch in the living room, it obviously hurt her a little though.

"Twiley, why'd you do that? Doesn't it hurt you when you lift things heavier than yourself?"

"Yeah, but it seemed unfair that you got to tire yourself out and I didn't."

"Well that's nice of you but, she's my mom, I ca..."

"COLTON! OMIGOSH! LOO- LOOK!" Twilight shouted.

"What is it now?" Colton said in a sarcastically annoyed tone.

"No it's a good thing! Look at your plot!" She excitedly proclaimed.

"Well, it's not that big. I've been trying to lay off the ha..."

"No, no, no! You have a cutie mark!"

"Wha-" Colton looked at his rump, and as Twilight said, he had a cutie mark, finally, after all these years of waiting, he had finally realized what he was good at. And Twilight was here with him, to cherish the moment. But instead of jumping up and down and partying like most foals do when they get their cutie marks, Colton began to cry.

"Colton, wh- why are you crying?"

"Twilight, *sniff* I never thought I'd get a cutie mark, I always thought that I was worthless. *sniff* But now I know I can do something for the world. I honestly wouldn't have anyone else be here right now to cherish this with me but you. I love you so much Twiley, you listen to me. But now, I want to listen to you."

Heated pink tints of blush appeared on Twilight's cheeks. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but she didn't, or couldn't. After looking into Twilight's eyes, her magical beuatiful eyes, for a while she quickly started to hug him and cry, he did not hesitate to hug her back. She didn't care if he was all sweaty, to her it was worth it.

"You know, I know a much better place for this stuff, than in the kitchen. The den so much more comfortable and warm, you'll like it in there, there's a lot of books."

"Yeah, that's a really good idea, this place is cold, and really echoey."

"Here, climb on my back, I'll carry you there."

"Colton you were just panting a minute ago, I couldn't do that to you."

"Well you're hug gave me energy." Colton proclaimed, winking an eye.

Twilight's heart almost couldn't take how disgustingly kind Colton was to her, no non-relative human being in her life had ever been this sweet to her. So she didn't hesitate to climb on his back again.

"Good, now off we go!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

After making his way to the den with Twilight on his back, Colton gently put her on the loveseat that was meant for his mother and father but that they never used. A he lit the few wooden logs in the fireplace to add warmth and more light into the room. After which he got up on the loveseat and nuzzeled his dear Twilight."Twiley, if there's anything you'd like to talk about, please just tell me."

"There is." She immediately replied. "When I was in first grade, and I was going to a public unicorn school I was put into regular classes because I just started finding my affinity for magic, there were these three colts, who had been held back for five years. I can't remember their names, or maybe I just don't want to. But they were really terrible ponies to me, just because I studied a lot. *sniff* I know it sounds silly but it's true, they just hated me because I studied, I had no idea ponies like that were even allowed in Canterlot. But they didn't just tease, harass me,and hit me. Once they even... they... *sniff* they touched me..."

Colton gasped in horror.

"But, worst of all they did it in class when the teacher was gone, they did it in front of eveyone, and none of them even tried to help, *sob* some of them just laughed. I told my parents what happened the next day, but when they went to complain to the school all three of the colts seemed to have moved away. *sniff* And so up until now *sob* I've been taking homeschooling." She burst into tears and buried her face into Colton's chest.

Colton was enraged at the idea of Twilight being humiliated like that, he was disgusted at the world for producing such vile ponies to inhabit it, but he needed to console Twilight. She was the most imortant thing in the world to him. "Twiley, I'm so sorry, I know exactly how you feel, and I'm so sorry for asking you."

"No, Colton." She replyed, wiping her tears away. "It's good that you asked me, because now we both know how truly close we are. We're not only lovers, we're victims, victims of society and it's failures, but we can change that together!" She said happily before she lightly kissed Colton on his lips.

_"Yes, I guess we can."_ Colton kissed Twilight back, but this was a longer and more savory kiss. They could have held each other like that forever.


End file.
